Arizona War Front, World War III
Category:Empire of Arizona |- || |- || |} Preparation On March 19 NPO and GATO went to war with each other, the world braced itself as each activated their mutual protection pacts leading to a war of epic proportions. The sides were clear, The Initiative consisted of mainly New Polar Order, New Pacific Order, GOONS, FAN, GGA, Viridian Entente, and many more. The Coalition (later known as Aegis) consisted of mainly GATO, NAAC, The Legion, ODN, CDS, LUEnited Nations, and many more. /b/ leadership broad casted an emergency message stating for client members to go to DEFCON 1 and await further instructions. Furseiseki then stated that /b/ would side with Aegis, as The Initiative had become too powerful and greedy. The Empire of Arizona switched from a peace time military to a fully equipped nation prepared for war in only 24hours. On March 21 /b/ and LOSS launched a surprise attack on the Viridian Entente. /b/ was now a Aegis member, and part of the 3rd Great War. World War III March 21st The Empire of Arizona's goal in the war was to accomplish several goals while maintaining the stabability of its own Economy and National defense. * 1) Enact severe damage to VE and allies * 2) Protect /b/ from attacks * 3) Maintain an honorable war record (ex: not attacking a nation less then half NS) Our targeted nations were either just below our NS, or higher. The Empire of Arizona declared war on Adoran of the Viridian Alliance March 21, an hour after /b/ declared war on VE. It marked the first time ever the empire used its air force in combat. March 22nd The Empire was invaded by White Wolf of the MCCF (allies of VE) The Nation was over twice the size of the Empire! Seeking to end a multiple front war, The RPA enacted a emergency diplomatic contact with Adoran so that our Empire could concentrate on this large threat. To ensure a peace settlement the Empire launched a major offensive on the Adorans after recovering from a cruise missile attack by white wolf. The offensive left Andorn in anarchy, and crippled their economy. By March 23 Lord Andrion agreed ending the 3day war. On March 22 ( 1:32 AM ) White Wolf launched two cruise missile waves followed by an air raid. The Empire's fighters however intercepted the incoming squadrons and eliminated a large portion of their bomber fleet. Our fighters followed the retreating air force then raided White Wolf's unprotected skies. On the ground the Empire's border defense held off an attack but with great loss. The Next day the Empire sent a large bomber raid for a follow up attack, were they were intercepted and obliterated by the enemy. Within 48 Hours both Air forces were 90% destroyed leaving only a small defense squadron. March 24 White Wolf launched another two wave attack of Cruise Missiles, which devastated more of the Empire's Infurstructure. The Empire could not move the war into White Wolf's territory due to its smaller economy, and struggled to prevent a White Wolf break threw. Looking for a new strategy, the RPA appealed to /b/ for help, and recieved backup from (LIST /b/TARD). However this nation was already at war with 3 other nations, it is unknown how much of an effort they put in against White Wolf. Emperor Rick then undertook a major Economic reform. Companies, and the rich within the Empire were forced to "Donate" to the war fund. By doing so the RPA was able to develop new technologies, understructures, and built up a larger military. March 24th The new economic system increased the NS of the Empire and equaled that of White Wolf. March 24 the Empire launched a major offensive that took White Wolf by surprise. The offensive lasted 3 days taking the battle lines out of Arizona and put it deep into White Wolf's heartlands. By March 26 White Wolf slipped into Anarchy, the military had been completely defeated and put up no further resistance. The Empire then began to ZI WhiteWolf as payback for their attack on the nation that was (at the time) only half its size. Emperor Rick tried to contact Kittakima to negotiate their surrender, and prevent compleat ZI, but never got a reply. This continued up until the end of the war... Kittakima has remained inactive ever since White Wolf slipped into anarchy. It is believed that he may have quit the game after losing the war. *'UPDATE': On 4/27 White Wolf's government had disbanded, the nation no longer exists due to inactivity. White Wolf had been completely defeated and was putting up no resistance. The only combat our forces met were the occasional pockets of White Wolf Militias and suicide bombers, this though was very rare. RPA Generals felt that it was time to strike another VE target, and the Emperor agreed. Kingdom of Gizzle was blitzed and defeated in less than 24 hours. Gizzil had fallen into anarchy fast and posed no threat to the Empire any longer. The Empire was now preparing for another blitz when a international crisis began. The End March 30th Political events in the world had forced the Empire to declare immediate Cease fire with all waring parties. Dark Friday had come, /b/ had disbanded, The war for Arizona had ended. World War III did not end with the event though, it continued on until April 14 with The Initiative as the victors. Looking back, the war was the greatest thing to happen to the Empire. As the economic reform, and spoils of war had shaped the Empire into a much greater power. It was also the worst in regards to the destruction of /b/, but another factor when considering what might have happened if /b/ wasent disbanded and the Empire remained at war, would we have remained as fortunate? Our enemies won the war, and even if /b/ defeated VE would it have survived against her allies? Probably not. Considering the extreamly devastating victory of The Initiative against Aegis it would have only prolonged the war. History will remember the mass devastation of Aegis and /b/, but Arizonans will never forget how we overcame and moved forward. *'UPDATE': Kingdom of Gizzle and Adoran no longer exist... the dates of these events are unknown.